


Partners in Crime

by fu_fu_fu_fushimi



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_fu_fu_fushimi/pseuds/fu_fu_fu_fushimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A No.6 fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

11\. Partners in Crime AU- Nezumi and Shion. (Kinda like the two of them being criminals in an AU that's not the city of No.6)

Nezumi was lounging around with Shion. The day was rather boring, nothing to do but hide from the cops. Shion was busy reading out loud to Nezumi, so he could enjoy the book as well. Though it was a dumb book in Nezumi's opinion, he still listened. Just as Shion was finishing a chapter, Nezumi's phone went off. The message was from a fellow criminal they 'befriended' or rather use for information. The message said 'There's a factory on the edge of town that just got a large shipment of cash for some reason, get it and split it with me.' Upon reading the message, Nezumi sighed and looked at Shion. Holding the phone up for the albino boy to read it. 

He nodded and started to get the things ready for their outing. Just a few simple things to do their dirty work with stealing the cash. Nezumi got up and messaged the man back that he'd get it but not share it with him. Tucking his ever beeping phone away, he knew the man wouldn't be too pleased with it, but he really didn't care. "Shion, let's go." The two left the hideout and proceeded to sneak their way to the factory. As they got inside and hid, they noticed the large bin that contained money in it just as the man had told them. Not that they had any reason to doubt the information, they just assumed the possibility of a prank or a non-reliable source of information.

Waiting until the room was emptied of employees, the two strategically made way to the bin. There was no way in hell the two of them could take all the money, so they settled on taking enough to support them. At least 50,000 dollars worth was enough for Nezumi to silently, to avoid getting caught, signal to Shion to make way for the door. Nearly getting caught and shot by a few less than happy people that saw them making way with the cash. Nezumi, at one point, had to physically shove Shion down so he wouldn't get hit with a bullet. Even though his boyfriend was smart, Shion sure could be a bit of an air-head at times. 

Once they got away safely, panting and out of breath from all the running, they returned to their hideaway. A small, crappy room that was barely enough for the two of them. They made it work though. Tiny spaces meant they had to be close, physically and sometimes mentally to not get on each other's nerves. Their small bed was a good enough example of the physical closeness. It worked for cold winter nights, though they hated it during the summer. Sometimes it led to Nezumi sleeping on the small futon they had. 

The two managed to get into the hideout, putting the cash away in their secret safe they had for their stolen treasures. Laughing and panting as they laid next to each other on the bed. Nezumi was the first to say something after catching his breath. "Shion. Did you feed the rats?" Was all he said to his boyfriend. Shion got off the bed, softly kissing Nezumi's cheek and nodding. "They were starving. How long has it been since you fed them, huh?" It was a complicated life being a criminal. But it was better with the two of them being together. It made it happy and fun. And to be honest, that was one thing that lead them to continuing their partner in crime lifestyle.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I had written this for someone who used to be very special to me, and I was feeling like taking it down, but seeing as how several people enjoyed it, I'm leaving it up.


End file.
